FaceBook
by TheWickedrae
Summary: Elsa has just gotten Facebook Elphaba thropp: HAI! Elsa summers: I FINALLY GOT FACEBOOK! WOHOOOO! I suck at summaries just read it...
1. Elsa got Facebook!

**AN: Welp someone had to do it... I'll write a proper Xover when I finish a FF :) **

* * *

Elsa opened up her new computer and signed up for FaceBook

_Username: Elsa the snow queen _

_Password: Let it go_

Then a page came up "_Sorry this user name is taken_"

Elsa frowned "Ookay" she tried:

_Elsa frozen _

and :

_Elsa the queen of snow _

and:

Elsa frozen

but the same thing happened so she tried her last resort

"Elsa summers" she smiled when she was let in. Almost immediately she got five friend requests. The first one was from a Anna summers she accepted and opened a chat.

**Elsa summers** : Hello Anna!

**Anna summers**: Hiya! How's the queen of Arendaelle?

**Elsa summers**: I'm fine really. How about you?

**Anna summers**: I'm fine… did you get Kristoff's invite?

**Elsa summers**: Yup… adding him to the chat!

**Kristoff the Ice cool man**: Hey!

**Elsa summers**: Hey!

**Anna summers**: Hey Kristoff! Elsa did you get Olaf's?

**Olaf and marshmallow**: Hullo!

**Elsa summers**: I see the two of you finally got along

**Olaf and Marshmallow**: yeah!

**Anna summers**: did you get...

**Elsa summers**: who's?!

**Anna summers**: elph…

**Elsa summers**: Anna

**Kristoff the ice cool man**: okay… I'm going to just… talk with a friend until you two sort this out…

_Kristoff the ice man left the conversation _

**Olaf and marshmallow**: yeah same here…

_Olaf and marshmallow left the conversation _

**Anna summers**: ?

**Elsa summers**: okay Anna spill

**Anna summers**: you remember the royal families from vinkus and the EC right?

**Elsa summers**: yeah. They live with us. why?

**Anna summers**: well you remember the green and the blonde ones right?

**Elsa summers**: Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero. Again they live with us. why?

_Anna summers left the conversation_

Elsa sighed and closed the conversation."I guess I should accept the requests" she accepted them and was soon deep

In a conversation with a Glinda the good when another two people joined a Elphaba thropp and a Fiyero tiggulaur

**Elphaba thropp**: Hi Elsa!

**Elsa summers**: Hi!

**Fiyero tiggulaur**: Yo!

**Elsa summers**: Hello!

**Glinda the good**: Ahem!

**Fiyero tiggulaur**: Hello Glinda :P

**Glinda the good**: :(

**Elphaba thropp**: hahahaha! Hi Glinda!

**Glinda the good**: EELLPHIIIEEEEE! We haven't talked in forever!

**Elsa summers**: I'm confused :/ why haven't you two talked?!

**Elphaba thropp**: well… I've been attending to um… certain royal 'duties' and I won't really be on… so yeah

**Fiyero tiggulaur**: *laughs* yeah that'a bout sums it up

**Glinda the good, Elsa summers, Elphaba thropp**: who does that?! and what does it mean?!

**Fiyero tiggulaur**: does what?!

**Glinda the good**: those *s?!

**Fiyero tiggulaur**: umm… I do! and it means you do something :P

**Elsa summers**: …

**Elphaba thropp**: …

**Glinda the good**: mind if I use that…

**Fiyero tiggulaur**: Nope

**Glinda the good**: hey Elphie… *makes over Elphie*

**Elphaba thropp**: What the heck?!

**Elsa summers**: *shrugs* wanna grab lunch?

**Elphaba thropp, Glinda the good**: Sure!

_Elphaba thropp, Glinda the good and Elsa summers left the conversation_

Fiyero frowned at his iPod and locked up to see Elphaba rushing out the door with Glinda "um… Fae, Glin?"

they stopped for a second "Yeah?" they asked at the same time

"Were are you going?"

"To meet Elsa for lunch" Glinda shrugged "Wait! we forgot someone!"

"Finally! let's go!" Fiyero exclaimed, running to the door. Elphaba stopped him "not you. Elsa! Anna! hurry up!"

"Coming!" Elsa's voice called from upstairs "come on Anna!"

"Okay geese!" they came down giggling and laughing "Sorry it took so long… I couldn't get Olaf off his computer"

"Why does he need a computer anyway?" Elsa asked scrunching up her face, Anna shrugged and pulled Glinda out the door laughing again. Elphaba and Elsa shared a skeptical look and strolled outside. Once the door was shut Fiyero looked at Kristoff "Seriously? how much time do those girls spend together?"

"I dunno" Kristoff replied sharing Fiyero's wonder

* * *

**AN: Wanna chat with the gang? fake FB in the review box! **


	2. Trial?

**AN: I update fast :P it is so easy to right these chapters! but I'm only working on this because I need something quick to do for once... anyways NEXT CHAPTER! **

* * *

_username: Elphaba Thropp_

_Password: Defy gravity _

Elphaba sighed, Elsa was busy and had to go back to Arendaelle with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. They only left Marshmallow because he was too big for the sled. Glindaa had gone back to the emerald city for a day. Fiyero has gone out to the farm, the sheep got lose again. "That dog is so lazy!" Elphaba grumbled checking her news post. There was a selfie of Kristoff, in the snow with Sven. One of the first comments were from Glinda:

**Glinda the good **_1h ago_

OMO! SNOW! AHHHHHH! *rolls around in snow* WAIT! did Elsa set another winter off or is this in the mountain?

**Elsa summers **_1h ago _

It's in the mountain

**Glinda the good **_1h ago_

OOOOOOHHH… I might have to visit :P

**Anna summers **_1h ago_

Olaf called and said it was six feet deep!

**Fiyero tiggaluar **_1h ago _

Anna he actually said it was seven

**Glinda the good **1h ago

O.O HE CALLED ME AND SAID IT WAS EIGHT!

**Olaf and marshmallow **1h ago

*stick to snowball* You're all wrong. I said it was ten!

**Elsa summers **1h ago

Okay I'm confused

Another was Glinda at the beach, just her pinkified toes and the beach

**Elphaba** **thropp**_ a minute ago_

Glin

**Glinda the good **less than a minute ago

Yeah?

**Elphaba thropp **_a few seconds ago_

Why you at the beach by your self?

**Glinda the good** just now

actually keep swiping and you'll see a picture of me and my cuisine

**Elsa summers** just now

awwwww you guys look so cute together! wait is that Anna?

**Anna summers **just now

HOLD IT BUSTER! THAT'S ME! WHEN DID YOU POST THIS?!

**Kristoff the ice cool man **_just now_

HEY! that was last week! remember!

**Olaf and marshmallow **_just now_

OOOOHHH YEAH!

**Elphaba thropp **_just now_

Um… Olaf you weren't there… me, Elsa, Anna and Glinda were on a business trip and went to the beach in our spare time… sorry

**Olaf and marshmallow **_just now_

That makes sense

Elphaba was about to turn her iPad off when she saw a couple friend requests, accepting them she found out they were from Wickedly Hope Pancake, Nellytheactress and Elphabalover101

**Elphaba Thropp**: Hello

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: Hey guys! whazzup?

**Elphaba Thropp**: Nm

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: I'm fine… hows Fifi and Glin?

**Elphaba Thropp**: They're fine

**Glinda the good**: Mind if I cut in?

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: HELLO GLINDA!

**Glinda the good**: HIYA!

**Elphaba Thropp**: Hang on. Yero's just got back

_Elphaba Thropp left this conversation _

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: Glin can you add me too your friends list?

**Glinda the good**: Sure! I've only got Ellie, Anie, Kristie, Fifi, Elphie, Avie, Nessie, Biq and Horrible Morrible

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: ? why do you have Morrible?!

**Glinda the good**: No reason… just to shout at her from time to time

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: About?

_Elsa Summer and Elphaba Thropp have joined this conversation _

**Elsa summers**: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!

_Elphaba Thropp added Elphabalover101 and Nellytheactress to this conversation _

**Elphaba Thropp**: LOL I'd actually like to see some of their conversations

**Elphabalover101**: OMO! Elsa and Elphaba! You to are totally AMAZIFYING!

**Glinda the good**: what am I? chopped liver?

_voice note from Elphabalover101, Nellytheactress, Wickedly Hope Pancake_

**Glinda the good**: Oh

**Elphaba Thropp**: LOL!

**Elsa summers**: HAHAHA!

**Nellytheactress**: ?

_Fiyero Tiggaluar, Boq Fitzgerald and Nessarose Thropp has joined this conversation_

**Nessarose Thropp**: Morin!

**Elphaba Thropp**: Hows munchkinland?

**Boq Fitzgerald**: Fine… hows Vinkus

**Fiyero Tiggaluar**: Um… boring

**Elphaba Thropp**: :P

**Glinda the good**: OOOO! THAT REMINDS ME! I FOUND SOME SMILES THAT WE CAN USE!

**Elsa summers**: wha?

**Elphabalover101**: Elsa were's Anna?

**Nellytheactress**: If you look on your news feed in once in a while you'll know that she's Hands's castle… for his trial

**Elsa summers**: OH SHOOT! Thanks for reminding me Nelly!

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: huh?

_Elsa summers left this conversation _

**Elphaba Thropp**: What was that all about?

**Glinda the good**: I don't knooow

**Fiyero Tiggaluar**: *face palm* she wasn't asking you

**Elphaba Thropp, Nessarose Thropp, Boq Fitzgerald, Glinda the good, Wickedly Hope Pancake, Nellytheactress and Elphabalover101**: *face palm* gotta go

_Elphaba Thropp, Nessarose Thropp, Boq Fitzgerald, Glinda the good, Wickedly Hope Pancake, Nellytheactress and Elphabalover101 left this conversation_

**Fiyero Tiggaluar**: SERIOUSLY?!

_Fiyero Tiggaluar left this conversation_

Elphaba walked right pass the yard that Fiyero was sitting in "Yero I'm going grocery shopping… I'll see you in while"

"Okay Fae" Fiyero put his iPod down and got back to work on the garden, their Dog bouncing round him "Woah! Nathan! stop! you're trampling the roses!" the two month year old Dog obliged and calmed down. Wagging his tail swiftly, his tongue out and panting. Fiyero arched an eyebrow "you wanna go run don't you?" the brown Dog barked "I'll take that as a yes" The blonde vinkun prince put down the garden tools and jumped over the low stone wall, Nathan close behind him, and ran down the hill in front of their house

* * *

**AN: sooooo I don't know if I'm going to update again today... I only updated today because I was bored... *looks at iPod* ooooooo what's this?! a friend request from Elphaba Thropp? I'll ask her too add you... whats your fake Facebook name?**


	3. GTG: BOQ'S AN OZDANGED STALKER!

**AN: HEY! updating again! **

**Elphie Forever: It's weird. I'm weird. So we're weird together! ;) **

**ON WITH THIS RANDOM CHAPTER I WHIPPED UP :D!**

* * *

Glinda bounced in her chair "whoooo's updated now?!" she looked but was quickly disappointed when nobody but bick had updated, his status,

**Name: Boq Fitzgerald**

**Age: 22**

**Status: Single**

**What's on your mind?: Glinda's eyes**

**What are you up to?: watching Glinda from outside her window**

Glinda jumped back and squealed "Oh my OZ!" she immediately started a chat

**Glinda the good**: BOQ FITZGERALD! WHAT THE F* $ING OZ?!

**Boq Fitzgerald**: O.O good thing this website is censored…

_Elphaba Thropp joined this conversation _

**Elphaba Thropp**: O.o woah Glin were did you learn language like that?

_Elsa summers, Nellytheactress and Thewickedraé have joined the conversation _

**Thewickedraé**: Hey Glin

**Glinda the good**: WHAT?!

**Nellytheactress**: *throws snowball at Elsa* :P

**Elsa summers**: Uh! *arches eyebrow* oh yeah?

**Thewickedraé**: TAKE COVER! :P

**Elsa summers**: *makes giant snowball with powers*

**Nellytheactress**: ooooooooh snowballs! *runs off laughing*

**Elsa summers**: *chases*

**Glinda the good**: *peeks head out of walk in closet* is it safe?

**Elphaba Thropp**: *snickers, pushes Glinda out off closet*

**Glinda the good**: *falls on face* oof! HEY! *throws water balloon*

_Elphabalover101 has joined this conversation_

**Elphabalover101**: OH NO YOU DON'T! *blocks it, gets soaked in water* :P

_Wickedly Hope Pancake has joined this conversation_

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: WOAH! *falls on butt*

**Elphaba Thropp**: LOL!

**Elsa summers**: *pelts Nelly* HA!

**Nellytheactress**: *pelts back* HA. HA!

**Elsa summers**: *dunks water on Nelly* HA. HA. HA!

**Elphabalover101**: *PELTS AND DUNKS ALL OF YOU!* MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!

**Elphaba Thropp**: *arches eyebrow* I thought you just defended me!

**Glinda the good**: meh... she changed her mind *shrugs*

**Thewickedraé**: *Willejinm dolphin witch cackle thing* YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! *pelts Elphaba*

**Elphaba Thropp**: *smirks* you wanna bet?

**Thewickedraé**: OZ YEAH! Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playin by the rules of someone else's game

**Elphaba Thropp: **it's time to trust my instincts... clooose myyy eyes... and leaaaap it's time to try defying gravity!

**Nellytheactress**: OOOOOOOO! LYRIC CONTEST! *sits back and eats popcorn* hey Glinny wants some popcorn? No need to respond that was rhetorical *throws some popcorn at Glinda* There ya go! :P

**Glinda the good:** *dances in popcorn rain* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Fiyero Tiggaluar has joined this conversaiton_

**Fiyer Tiggaluar: **that seems so much like you Glin... and me! *dances in popcorn rain, sneaks up on Glinda* BOOOOOOO!

**Glinda the** good: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *stumbles back and falls in rabbit hole* WEEEEEEEEEEE! WOOOOOOOOOOO! GAH! *lands on hard rock face first* ow

**Elphaba Thropp**: I'm going to tryyyyyy defyyyyiinnnggg gravity! kiss me gooooodbyyeee I'm defying gravity and you can't bring me down!

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: O.O Can't I make you understand? you guys are have delusions of grander-

**Thewickedraé**: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so, somethings I cannot stop but 'till I try I'll never know!

**Glinda the good**: All my life there's been a series of doors in my! and all a sudden I run into you!

**Nellytheactress**: I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING CAUSE LIKE: I've been searching for my own place and think it's with you! Now I don't know if it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

**Elphaba Thropp**: I think I found that place

**Thewickedraé**: I see your face :P

**Wickedly Hope Pancake**: and it's nothing like I've ever seen before! Love is an open door! love is an open door!

**Glinda the good**: Let it snow let it snow

**Elsa summers**: LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY MORE!

**Elphaba Thropp**: O.O HAHAHAHA! LOL!

**Thewickedraé:** RTFLOL!

**Nellytheactress**: LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOOW! TURN MY BACK AND SKATE ON THE ICE! I DON'T CARE IF I'M GOING TO BE SOAKED! LET THE STORM RAGE OON!

**Elphabalover101**: THE FREEZE NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

**Nellytheactress**: O.O *smiles* wanna get some ice cream?

_Kristoff the Ice cool man and Olaf and marshmallow have joined this conversaiton_

**Olaf and marshmallow: **DID SOMEONE SAY ICE CREAM?! *flutters eyes, puppy dog eyes*

**Elsa summers, Kristoff the Ice cool man, Glinda the good, Elphabalover101, Wickedly Hope Pancacke, Elphaba Thropp, Fiyero Tiggaluar, Boq Fitzgerald and Thewickedraé**: OZ YEAH!

**Nellytheactress**: Then who ever gets there last has to pay for it! :P

_Nellytheactress has left this conversation_

**Glinda the good**: O.O well… BYE!

_Glinda the good, Elsa summers, Kristoff the Ice cool man, Elphabalover101, Olaf and marshmallow,Thewickedraé, Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggaluar have left this conversation_

**Boq Fitzgerald**: Oh bother…

_Boq Fitzgerald left this conversation_

When Boq got to the Ice cream parlor everyone was already there. "Hiya Boq!" Nelly yelled "You know the rules! pay up!" Boq groaned and stalked over to the shop owner fingering his wallet "How much?"

"hundred" Nessarose said simply

"For all this lot?"

"Yeah. Why?" The man behind the desk asked

"That's incredibly-" the man gave Boq a stern look "cheap. for such amazing Ice cream"

The man quirked his eyebrow disbelievingly "Nice save" Noq muttered something under his breath before handing over the money. The man handed Boq his Ice cream and put the money away. Elphaba laughed "Boq. You know he was joking right? he did the exact same thing to some other costumers that walked in!" Boq stared at the green woman then at the Ice cream man. The man winked and went to the back of the parlor causing the group (well everyone but Boq) to just erupt with more laughter.

* * *

**AN: Okay! ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! CURTSY OF NELLYTHEACTRESS! *hands out Ice cream to everyone* **


End file.
